Mi oportunidad
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [sasusaku][lemon] Sasuke cree que ya no le queda nada en esta vida, pero naruto y sakura le harán ver que no es así, sobre todo la última, que con cariños y besos vuelve a enderezar al testarudo Uchiha [feliz cumple katsura chan!]


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Bueno, esta semana me habéis pillado de buenas XD Yo tengo que decir… que lo mío no es lo hetero, pero… como he dicho, me ha dado por complacer a todo el mundo XD Así que… este oneshot, va para el cumple de katsura-chan, que se apuntó al carro de las peticiones sin sentido y con mucha cara XD y me lo pidió. Yo lo veo muy bien, me da igual que las personas que no conozco me pidan algo, porque ya que ellas se preocupan en dejar un review, lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer es darle las gracias. Que sepas que este es el segundo sasusaku que hago, y no puedes ni imaginar lo difícil que se me hace escribirlo, voy a llorar lágrimas de sangre UU. Tampoco no esperes nada normal, supuestamente yo lo haré pues diferente a todos lo que habrás leído pero bueno, espero que las personas que me sigan por el yaoi también se atrevan a leerlo, de verdad que no es lo que esperáis, a ver si os gusta!_**

_**Advertencia: Contiene lemon, no es un lemon vulgar ni mucho menos, para los hetero suelo hacerlos suaves jeje**_

**MI OPORTUNIDAD**

Sasuke estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Solo podía observar como sus manos estaba repletas de sangre, escuchando una y otra vez el retintineo de las gotas al caer en la tierra.

¿Porque… si había matado su hermano, no se sentía dichoso y menos feliz? ¿Por qué se sentía la persona más desdichada del mundo?

Con un suspiro se levantó, dejando que su ropa negra se tiñera de tierra. Se acercó hasta donde Itachi yacía muerto en el cielo y lo observó por largo tiempo, como buscando la respuesta en los restos de su cuerpo.

El sol se iba ocultando entre las nubes, dejando solo un hilito de luz que iluminaba el pecho de Itachi, de repente este desapareció en pequeñas lucecitas redondas. Se había ido, marchado por completo. Entonces… Sasuke lo entendió…

**-Al quitarte la vida… no solo he cumplido mi venganza si no que… he acabado con la única razón de mi vivir…-.**

Sin mostrar dolor alguno, pisó bruscamente el abdomen de Itachi y le arrancó la kusanagi que estaba clavaba en su pecho. En un elegante movimiento le dio la vuelta y el sonido metálico, relampagueó en el viento. La punta afilaba oscilaba sobre su garganta. Ya no había marcha atrás.

De repente dos personas aparecieron en el claro.

**-¡Sasuke!-.**

**-¡Sasuke-kun!-.**

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, sabía muy bien quienes eran. Aun así no vio razón por la que tuviera que parar.

**-Ya no me queda nada…-,** comentó bien alto para que los otros dos pudieran escucharlo.

Naruto enfadado por ese comentario frunció el ceño y corrió hasta él, seguido de Sakura.

Cuando llegó al frente, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara quitándole la katana de la mano y lanzándola lejos. Sasuke quedó sentado en el suelo y mirándolo afiladamente.

**-¿Qué no te queda nada? ¿QUÉ NO TE QUEDA NADA?-,** gritó, deseando golpearle de nuevo, **-¿y nosotros que somos? ¡yo, tu mejor amigo! ¡y Sakura! ¿no somos nada para ti?-.**

Naruto intentaba calmar su respiración, mientras la furia envolvía su mirada y apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Sin embargo Sasuke no parecía haberse, siquiera, inmutado por aquel sermón. Simplemente abrió la boca y siseo…

**-Ahora, no sois nada-.**

Algo se rompió dentro de Naruto, que deseó volver a golpearlo. Se acercó corriendo y levantó el puño directo a la cara del Uchiha, aun sentado en el suelo.

**-¡Sasuke-teme!-,** gritó lanzando el golpe.

Antes de que llegara a su destino, Sakura lo había parado, agarrando fuerte el brazo del rubio. Este lo miró sin entender y ella le retiró despacio, después de enviarle una mirada seria, pero sobre todo… segura.

**-Espera…-,** le pidió, mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke y se arrodillaba frente a él, justo entre sus piernas abiertas.

**-¿Sa… Sakura-chan?-,** el pobre Naruto no entendía nada, pero decidió quedarse al margen y no intervenir.

La pelirosa miró fijamente al Uchiha. De repente y sin que nadie se lo esperara, lo cogió del cuello del haorí y se lo acercó a la cara, para que le prestara atención y quitara esa cara de indiferencia que mostraba.

**-Sakura… arigato…-,** repitió la chica ante la misma cara de Sasuke, **-si no soy nadie ¿Por qué me dijiste esas palabras? Me parece bien que quisieras vengarte de tu hermano, pero y nosotros ¿Qué te hemos hecho nosotros? A parte de preocuparnos por ti e intentar traerte de vuelta ¿no crees que ahora mismo te estas comportando como un niño caprichoso?-.**

Los ojos de Sakura parecían hermosas llamas verdes, aunque no consiguió el efecto esperado. Sasuke la estaba mirando con asco, con coraje, con furia. Le quitó la mano que con la que le tenía agarrado la pelirosa y fue el quién la sujetó de la cintura y le pegó a su cuerpo, en un súbito movimiento.

**-Yo… ¿caprichoso? Mira quién habla… la niña pija, que creía sentir amor por mí ¿es que no entendéis que me mirabais por ser un Uchiha, por ser cool y poderoso? ¿Dónde está ahí el amor? ¡Tu eras la caprichosa!-,** espetó lo último con rencor y mirándola con tal frialdad que dejaría helado a cualquiera, **-no conseguirás decirme nada que haga que cambie de opinión, Sakura-.**

Haruno escuchó los pasos acelerados de Naruto, que seguramente estaba pensando en ayudarla. Se aclaró la voz y dijo alto y fuerte…

**-¡No te metas!-,** Naruto paró de golpe y se quedó contemplándola ¿es que ella no entendía que ese ya no era el Sasuke que ellos conocían? ¡No podían fiarse de él! Ignorando nuevamente al rubio, Sakura pasó los brazos por el cuello de Sasuke, quién seguía apresándola por la cintura y le contestó, **-Yo no sentía un amor tan superficial, pues… aunque el tiempo haya pasado y hayamos crecido, yo te sigo amando Sasuke-kun, puede que mis palabras no te importen…-,** se acercó más y dejó que su aliento levantara el flequillo azul del Uchiha, que por primera vez la miraba sorprendido, **-pero pueden que los hechos te hagan entrar en razón-.**

Sakura cerró los ojos y se apretó al cuerpo caliente que la abrazaba, se acercó despacio a los finos labios de Sasuke y los rozó con ternura, en un suspiro armonioso y sencillo.

El impacto que había provocado en el cuerpo del moreno, había sido descomunal. Abrió los ojos y se maravilló por las sensaciones que con un simple beso podía trasmitir.

Sintió que la muchacha iba a separarse para poder admirar su reacción y se negó a aceptarlo. Con una fuerza descomunal, le apresó la cintura con una mano y llevó la otra hasta su nuca rosada, profundizó el beso. Le presionó tanto los labios que al final Sakura tuvo que abrirlos para coger aire. Él aprovechó para adentrar su lengua en aquella cálida cavidad. Y lo disfrutó, frotó su lengua en un sensual movimiento con la de ella, recogió los restos de saliva con sus labios y volvió a besarla dulce pero con un toque de fogosidad que estaba extasiando a la pelirosa.

Sakura no pudo evitar que de sus hermosos ojos, pequeñas perlitas cristalinas surcaran sus mejillas, en un recorrido brillante que alumbraba de pura belleza su carita. Sasuke le dio un último beso, en un rico roce para separarse unos centímetros y observarla. La curiosidad le estaba matando ¿porque había reaccionado de aquella forma ante el beso de Sakura? No podía comprenderlo, quería más de ella, era la única forma de lograr saber que era lo que le quemaba por dentro.

**-¿Habéis terminado?-,** la voz que se escuchó fue de Naruto, quién acercándose agarró a Sakura del brazo y de un estirón la levantó del regazo del Uchiha, **-¿Sakura-chan y si hubiera aprovechado para matarte en ese momento, es que no te das cuenta?-,** la cogió de los hombros y la sacudió, creyendo que así la chica lo admitiría.

Esta estaba tan asombrada por la forma en que Sasuke la había besado que no podía pensar en otra cosa, sus sentidos estaban totalmente opacados después de recibir aquel regalo. Lo único que consiguió sacarla de su estupor fue el sonido de un golpe y una voz a su izquierda.

**-¡No la toques!-.**

Sakura vio como Sasuke había golpeado a Naruto y tirado al suelo, e inmediatamente después la agarraba de la cintura presionándola a un costado de su cuerpo ¿Ha… había golpeado a Naruto porque la estaba zarandeando?

**-¿Ahora te haces el protector?-,** el rubio no sabía si echarse a reír o saltar a puñetazos sobre el entupido de su amigo, **-¡yo creía que el ridículo de los dos era yo, dattebayo!-.**

Sasuke también se había sorprendido de su acto, pero hizo como si no le afectara, sin embargo por mucho que se decía a sí mismo, que soltara a Sakura, su mano parecía no querer obedecer a las órdenes que le enviaba su cerebro ¡pero si la única amenaza para alguno de sus amigos allí, era él! ¿Amigos…? ¿había dicho amigos? Él estado de shock en el que quedó había despejado su mente.

**-Amigos…-,** susurró asombrado de sí mismo.

Entonces, Naruto y Sakura sonrieron, el rubio se acercó y chocó la palma de su mano con la de la pelirosa y se guiñaron un ojo cómplices.

Sasuke quedó pasmado ante esa reacción ¿todo esto había sido una actuación de esos dos para hacerlo entrar en razón? ¡Serían bastardos!

Cuando iba a saltar para gruñir a ambos, pudo observar como Naruto intentaba abrazar nuevamente a Sakura, instintivamente se colocó delante de ella para que no lo hiciera y el abrazo se lo dio a él. Como un mármol se quedó mirando a su amigo rubio y alzó una ceja.

Este totalmente fuera de sí, se sonrojó y puso cara de escándalo, echó humo por las orejas y comenzó a dar vueltas por todos lados.

**-¡Arg! Yo quería abrazar el blandito cuerpo de Sakura-chan ¡no el tuyo, Sasuke-teme! ¡ahora tengo que lavarme con lejía, dattebayo!-,** seguía diciendo de un lado para otro.

A Sasuke se le hinchó una vena en la frente, dios cuanto tiempo hacía que no le pegaba un buen coscorrón a ese dobe de Naruto.

**-¡Usuratonkachi!-,** gruñó mientras echaba mano para cogerlo y abofetearlo.

En ese momento llegó corriendo una linda chica de cabello largo y ojos blancos, quién saltó y totalmente colorada se agarró al cuello de Naruto, cayendo al suelo sobre él. La cara de Sasuke era un poema, mientras que Sakura reía con una gotita en la frente.

**-¡Ah, Hinata! ¿quieres matarme, dattebayo?-,** preguntó mientras que disimuladamente rodeaba su cintura y presionaba el gran pecho de la chica contra su cuerpo. Poniendo cara de infinito placer.

**-Go… gomen Naruto-kun, pe-pero estaba preocupada p-por ti-,** comentó la Hyuga colocando su coronilla debajo de la barbilla del rubio y apegándose más a él.

Naruto mode: ojos sexy, le levantó la cara y se encaró a su clara mirada. Poniéndose totalmente seductor, fue acercando su carita a la de la pobre Hinata, que estaba maravillada contemplando a su pedazo de hombre. (dios mío jajaja XD) Ese fue el momento en que Akamaru cayó justo encima de Naruto y comenzó a orinarse encima.

**-¡Eso te pasa por sobrepasarte con Hinata!-,** gritó Kiba, que había bajado de lomos de su "pequeña" mascota y se llevaba a la peliazul en brazos.

**-¡ARG, KIBA, TE MATARÉ!-,** chillaba Naruto, con la cara tan roja que podría reventarle en cualquier momento.

Kiba reía creyéndose ya vencedor, mientras que Hinata miraba la escena totalmente abochornada.

**-Ah, ne… no os peléis, Naruto-kun… Kiba-kun…-,** pedía chocando sus deditos.

Sasuke cuando se hartó se dio la vuelta negando con la cabeza, dios… ¡pero que patético era todo aquello!

**-Creo que vuelvo a cambiar de opinión-,** susurró.

Sakura salió corriendo detrás de él, le sonrió y le agarró de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los pálidos del muchacho. Este la miró por unos instantes para después seguir caminando como si nada. La pelirosa se sonrojó al ver que no la había rechazado, si no más bien la había aceptado con toda familiaridad ¿habrían podido por fin traer de vuelta al verdadero Sasuke?

Sin que ella lo esperara, el Uchiha paró y estirando de su mano hizo que chocara sorpresivamente con su pecho. Cuando Sakura temerosa levantó la cabeza, observó como la miraba inexpresivo, aun así… parecía no darse cuenta de la forma cariñosa en que le acariciaba al brazo, como si realmente no se percatara de ello.

**-¿Sasuke-kun?-,** preguntó, echando la cabeza hacia un lado, y dejando que cada hebra rosada fuera al mismo lugar, en un balanceo brillante.

El moreno seguía serio, agachó un poco la cabeza y colocó sus labios frente a los de la chica, dejando que su respiración se entremezclara con la de ella, y la oscuridad de sus ojos absorbiera la luz de las esmeraldas.

**-¿Konoha será mi nueva oportunidad?-,** la pregunta había sido pronunciada de forma seria, aunque por el vibrar de su voz, podía admirarse un toque de esperanza y necesidad.

Sakura se sonrojó de felicidad y asintió con un sonrisita pillina. Le devolvió el cariñoso frote también a sus brazos y le apretó luego la cintura con una fuerza algo superior a lo que hacía falta. Sasuke puso mala cara mientras ella le seguía apretando, volvió a fruncir el ceño y ella le volvió a apretar cariñosamente.

**-No pongas esa cara, Sasuke-kun, por supuesto que nosotros seremos tu nueva oportunidad, todos te queremos, vamos a casa-,** comentó feliz, apretando un poco más.

**-Sa… Sakura…-,** la voz casi no le salía de la garganta.

**-¿Si?-,** preguntó sonriente.

**-Me estas reventando los riñones…-,** pudo decir creyendo que se le saldría el corazón por la boca.

Haruno, toda abochornada, se separó de golpe y se tocó la cara, viendo como le ardía. Con un movimiento pasable de manos comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa.

**-Ne, ne… Sasuke-kun, no será para tanto, jeje-.**

**-Eres tan bestia como Orochimaru me había dicho, aunque el segundo comentario mejor no te lo digo-,** dijo frunciendo el ceño, señal de que había algo que le disgustaba.

Sakura primero se enfadó por el insulto, aunque inmediatamente después se había sentido intrigada, así que haciéndole la pelota, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se acercó a su oreja. Dejó que la calidez de un suspiro se calara en su piel y Sasuke sintiera como su cuerpo se estremecía, provocándole un disimulado sonrojo que le hacía ver demasiado lindo. La pelirosa sacó la lengua complacida por su reacción.

**-Si me dices cual fue el comentario de Orochimaru, sigo…-,** comentó con una expresión tan sensual que a cualquier hombre le costaría volver a respirar.

Sasuke la observó maravillado, aquella niña que había dejado atrás ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer ¡mujer que le estaba volviendo loco en estos momentos! En un rápido movimiento la dejó posada sobre un árbol y le agarraba con fuerza de la cintura, apegándola bruscamente a todo su torso.

**-¿Me estas intentando…-,** se acercó para darle un delicioso y provocador roce con la nariz a la de ella, **-chantajear, Sakura?-,** Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de ella y se mordió el labio, observando como los ojitos verdes se velaban de deseo, **-si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar…-.**

Lamió la calida mejilla de la pelirosa, que al contraste de la húmeda saliva con el calor de esta, sintió un rotundo escalofrió recorrerle toda la columna. Intentando no quedarse atrás, dudo unos momentos, hizo amago de besarlo para después agarrar en una pequeña mordida su labio inferior, estirando sensualmente de él.

El sonido gutural que había escapado de la boca de Sasuke hizo que Sakura se pusiera a un más precoz, acariciando su nuca azulada y enredando las finas hebras entre sus dedos.

**-Y si me quisiera quemar, arder contigo ¿cambiaría eso algo?-.**

Sasuke la observó fijamente, ardor, fuego, eso es lo que sentía ahora mismo por todo su cuerpo, quemarse juntos sería una buena forma de poder desfogarse de todo su sufrimiento, prepararse para poder volver limpio a Konoha, a su hogar.

No esperó más respuesta, palpó el muslo de Sakura y lo resbaló entre su mano, alzándolo para recoger ambas piernas de la chica y colocarlas en su cintura. Apegó su pecho al de ella, y en un brusco movimiento la besó, adentrando su fogosa legua dentro de la virgen y cálida cavidad.

Sakura gimió, se agarró a los fuertes hombros y le respondió al beso, deslizando sus labios entre los suyos, rozando en salvajes movimientos su lengua. Se sentía tan vulnerable entre sus brazos, pero a la vez tan protegida, tan… suya.

Sin saber porqué, la pelirosa comenzó a frotar sus amplios pechos en el de Sasuke, restregándolos una y otra vez contra él. El moreno gimió dentro de la boca de ella y se separó con un dulce roce a sus labios. Se quedó observándola un momento para después dirigirse a su cuello, pasando su lengua por él y succionando para dejar unos cuantos círculos amoratados, declarando que aquella sensual mujer, era únicamente suya. Después atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja y la bordeó con su lengua, haciendo que Sakura inclinara su cuello y le dejara mayor espacio, mientras de su boca, lo más exquisitos jadeos escaparan, calentando más aun al Uchiha.

**-Yo también quiero quemarme si es contigo, Sakura-,** besó su cuello, su barbilla, atrapó un poco de la carne de su mejilla entre sus dientes y después, se inclinó para desbordar su lengua entre la abertura de sus sensuales labios, rojizos por los pasionales besos, **-¿me dejas arder en tu interior?-.**

Aquella pregunta le había echo peder todas las fuerzas, si Sasuke no estuviera sosteniendo sus piernas alrededor de su amplia cintura, ella habría caído de culo al suelo. La forma en que la estaba mirando, dios… ese profundo gris le calaba hasta el alma, la hundía en una oscuridad sensual, exquisita, totalmente erótica.

**-Si…-,** respondió en un susurro, **-arderemos juntos…-.**

Antes de que pudiera pararse a ver la expresión de Sasuke intentó atraerlo hacía si para volver a besarlo, este no se lo permitió. La bajó hasta el suelo, apegó toda su ingle a la de la pelirosa, en una exquisita presión y dejándola notar toda su excitación, mientras que le subía las muñecas y le hablaba justo sobre la boca. Con una voz ronca y totalmente pintada de deseo.

**-¿Otro hombre te ha tocado, Sakura?-,** la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, lo último que creía que estaba pensando Sasuke era en eso, el fuerte estirón que había recibido en sus muñecas, le dio a entender que no le había gustado su silencio, **-dime la verdad ¿eres pura para mí o no?-,** gruñó con una ferocidad que dejó entre asombrada y asustada a Sakura.

Pero rápidamente cambió de parecer, esa posesividad, esos celos ¡oh dios, realmente la amaba aunque él no se diera cuenta! Sonrió con ternura y cerró calidamente los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

**-Si, Sasuke-kun. Soy completamente pura y tuya-.**

El Uchiha se permitió sonreír con arrogancia, le soltó las manos y mientras le volvía a devorar la boca con movimientos frenéticos, agarró los dos lados de la camiseta y estiró de ellos, haciendo que la cremallera bajara con rapidez y su pecho quedara al descubierto.

Sakura se sonrojó al verse así, desnuda ante él. Sin embargo Sasuke no sentía eso, se mordió el labio mientras la observaba. Después de cogerle la barbilla y darle un profundo beso, bajó su boca besó uno de sus pechos. Apresándolos entres sus labios entre pequeñas succiones antes de llegar a los rosaditos pezones, que atrapó entre sus labios y tiró de ellos.

La pelirosa gritó y le clavó las uñas en los fuertes hombros. Cuando sentía sus dientes apresarle la punta de sus senos, era el mismo camino que había imaginado para el paraíso. Echó hacia atrás su cabeza e intentó abrir la boca lo suficiente para poder coger de una bocanada todo el aire que le faltaba. El calor que le envolvía el cuerpo era realmente desesperante, dios quería más, mucho más.

**-Sakura…-,** llamó la ronca voz del Uchiha, ésta extasiada se permitió mirarlo, con puro deseo pintado en sus ojos, **-¿soy libre para hacer lo que quiera?-,** preguntó.

Sakura no había entendido la pregunta hasta que vio como una mano dejaba de acariciarle sus redonditos senos, para resbalar las yemas por su tripita, hasta llevar al borde de sus mallas negras. Sakura tragó saliva, sabía lo que quería, pero lo que tenía absolutamente claro es lo que también a ella le apetecía. Asintió con la cabeza.

**-Si… Sasuke-kun… puedes hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quieras-,** comentó notando como desataba los enganches de la falda superior y introducía una mano debajo de la oscura tela, de pronto le sujetó el brazo he hizo que le mirara a la cara, ella le devolvía una algo asustada, **-pero… por favor, no me hagas daño-,** pidió, con un temblor de voz que le pareció totalmente femenino a Sasuke.

Este se deshizo del agarre y metió completamente la mano en los pequeños pantalones de ella, enredando sus dedos en los rizos previos a su sexo. Sakura gimió y Sasuke se apresuró a tomarlo en su boca, besándole un instante para notar como volvía abrir la boca para gemir. Le mordió el sonrojado labio y le dio un sensual lametón para que le escuchara.

**-Yo…-,** deslizó los dedos por la húmeda de su sexo, frotándolo una y otra vez, **-nunca te haría daño, Sakura-.**

El estallido de placer que había sentido la pelirosa cuando llegó a su intimidad fue desbordante. Entornó los ojos con vulnerabilidad, y se agarró a los fuertes hombros de Sasuke, gimiéndole en la cara y notando como los labios de él se movían al compás de los suyos.

**-Ah… Sasuke-kun… esto… se siente tan bien-,** cerró los ojos ante el fuerte goce y volvió a suspirar.

Para el Uchiha aquella sensual voz, fue como la atracción de una sirena. Sin sacar la mano, si no que acariciándolo con más presión, con más velocidad, introdujo delicadamente dos dedos en su interior, y ella volvió a chillar, arqueando su cuerpo contra la mano del moreno, quería sentirla más adentro, más calor, más fuego, mas pasión.

**-Sakura… me estas volviendo loco-,** gruñó roncamente.

Mordió su cuello, y con la mano libre le estiró de las pequeñas mallas hasta bajarlas completamente. Paró el movimiento de sus dedos, para que ella pudiera levantar las piernas y la prenda saliera libremente.

Después los sacó y se los llevó directamente a su boca, lamiéndolos como si de caramelo se tratara. Aquella visión hizo que un bochorno escandaloso cubriera toda la carita de ella. Mientras notaba el frío viento chocar con la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo.

Ya casi no le importaba encontrase despojada de toda ropa delante de él, lo único que tenía en cuenta era la mirada que la devoraba entera. La forma como se había apegado a su cuerpo y comenzaba a acariciarla. Primero los delicados hombros para bajar por su pecho y abarcar enteramente sus senos, con las dos manos, masajeándolos en una rica sensación. Deslizó sus manos hacia la estrecha espalda, resbalaron por la curvatura de esta hasta llegar a la estrecha cintura, donde se entretuvo en palpar las sinuosas caderas que invitaban a poseerlas. Sakura arrugó la cara al sentir los dedos calientes embarcarse por sus nalgas y apretar su exquisita redondez. Se sentía plena, enteramente suya.

**-Sasuke-kun… por favor… termínalo…-. **

El Uchiha la miró, era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, aquel tacto, aquellas curvas, tan excitante… tan pura. Veloz le indicó que se agarrara a su cuello mientras el apretaba su muslos y los separaba. Cuando sintió la fuerza que ejercía sobre su espalda, la levantó a pulso y le apoyó la espalda contra el árbol para poder sostenerla.

La miró por un momento, estaba totalmente enrojecida, la cara, los labios, el deseo en sus ojos, y su sexo, húmedo y caliente, preparado para él. Alzó la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que lo mirara.

**-Bájame los pantalones, Sakura-,** la orden había sonado totalmente erótica y la chica tardó unos segundos en poder procesarla.

**-¿Y… yo?-,** dijo, controlando la velocidad de su pecho.

**-¿Ves aquí a alguna otra?-,** dijo en tono de burla mientras le daba un delicado lametón a los carnosos labios.

Sakura lo miró mal, aunque cuando comenzó a notar los calientes besos en su cuello se le olvidó completamente la razón. Entre suspiros rozó los músculos de su vientre, abriéndole el haorí y dejando que este recayera en la mitad de sus brazos, obteniendo una visión clara de su fuerte y cristalino pecho. La pelirosa creyó quedarse sin respiración cuando lo deslumbró, aunque se prometió ser fuerte para seguir. Con dedos temblorosos, desató el bronco nudo que tenía en la cintura, dejando que la cuerda cayera al suelo. Entonces cuando comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su ingle, notó la mirada de Sasuke clavaba en ella. Se veía deseoso de sentirla, se mordía el labio mientras observaba como lo acariciaba. Era realmente excitante.

Bajó la mano por el duro vientre y ensanchó la gomilla hasta comenzar a bajarla por sus caderas y soltarla. Tanto los pantalones como los bóxer que llevaba debajo cayeron hasta el suelo.

La gran erección de Sasuke quedó descubierta, y Sakura totalmente abochornada desvió la mirada para no observarla, le daba demasiada vergüenza.

**-Dios…-,** susurró ella, cuando notó como el calor quemaba totalmente su cara ¡si creía que le iba a explotar!

Sasuke negó con un siseo de sus labios, le apretó fuerte las nalgas y cuando Sakura levantó la cabeza para gemir, él aprovechó para apoyar su frente en la de ella.

**-Mírala, agárrala, ella será la que te de placer, Sakura, no tienes porque avergonzarte-.**

La pobre pelirosa no creía que podría pasar por un momento como aquel en toda su vida. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y comenzar a sudar con exageración, bajó la mano de nuevo por la fuerte tripa y rozó con la yema de sus dedos la erección que se erguía ante ella. La iba a retirar rápidamente cuando sintió el profundo jadeo que había escapado de la boca de Sasuke, al igual que el sonrojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas.

Provocarle placer era un de las cosas que mas deseaba, así que armada de valor, volvió a bajar la mano para esta vez atrapar toda la potencia en ella. La apretó y la sacudió, observando fijamente la reacción del moreno. Este había gemido roncamente y se había echado en su hombro, dándole una y otra vez con su acelerada respiración en el oído. Sakura se sentía explotar con ese mero hecho.

**-Sasuke, no puedo más, entra en mí-,** pidió con la voz más erótica que Sasuke creía poder escuchar.

Sin dejarla decir ni una palabra más, entró en ella, atravesando todas las barreras que los separaban para unirse en un solo cuerpo, en una sola alma. Sakura chilló, se agarró a sus hombros y volvió a gemir, el dolor que había atravesado su columna se había vuelto permanente, y aunque Sasuke había parado y ahora mismo no se movía, le quemaba por dentro, en un escozor que creía que la iba a matar.

De repente él rozó su mejilla contra la de ella, en un movimiento cariñoso, sutil. Y le susurró muy despacio…

**-Tranquila, pronto pasará… después solo podrás gritar de todo el placer que te voy a dar… ya lo verás, mi niña-.**

Sakura quiso llorar en ese mismo momento, sentir como la calmaba, como le hablaba con dulzura, y como le decía "mi niña" la hizo creer la mujer mas afortunada del mundo. Se aguantó las lágrimas y se frotó contra él, invitándolo a seguir, a que terminara con toda la pasión que en unos segundos, había nacido entre ambos.

Sasuke entendió el gesto, y se volvió a hundir en ella. En un movimiento rudo y seguro. El cuerpo de Sakura botó contra el árbol, en una ráfaga de auténtico goce que ascendió por su cuerpo hasta fundirle la mente. Comenzó a adentrarse una y otra mas, con más fuerza, con más pasión, con más velocidad, jadeaba sobre sus pechos, notando como estos se agitaban frente a su cara, los atrapaba entre sus labios mientras presionaba las suaves nalgas con las manos. Aquel cuerpo era suyo, desde ese mismo momento le pertenecía solo a él. Sakura era toda una mujer, sensual, atractiva, pero sobre todo, caliente, sensual, totalmente erótica.

Se apoyó más en aquel cuerpo y la embistió con fuerza, dejando que todos sus roncos jadeos se calaran por la piel de su suave cuerpo. Sakura creía que se volvería loca de tanto placer. El calor se deslizaba por cara fibra de su piel. El balanceo de su cuerpo por las fuentes sacudidas. La forma en que Sasuke entraba una y otra vez en su cuerpo, llenándola por completo, alzándola hacia el lugar más hermoso que ella pudiera haber visto nunca.

De pronto todo se volvió blanco, una luz brillante le ocultó los sentidos, lo estaba sintiendo, si aquello era el cielo ¡ojalá pudiera morir así con su amado! Se agarró fuertemente a su amplios hombros y dejó que sus chillidos calaran muy hondo a Sasuke.

Sasuke podía sentir como su niña comenzaba a contraerse, como empezaba a atraparlo en su interior, lo presionaba y estrangulaba. Aquel placer era lo máximo que había sentido en su vida, lo estaba literalmente, volviendo loco. Aceleró el ritmo, la embistió con fuerza, estaba llegando… todo se cernía sobre él, todo se calaba en su cuerpo, una vez, se hundió fuerte en ella.

Sakura chilló, lo más fuerte que había podida su garganta. Había sido espectacular, se abrazaron mutuamente, se miraron unos instantes llenos de amor y se besaron, dejando de un lado la pasión y llenándose de ternura.

**-Te amo, Sasuke-kun-,** murmuró Sakura, dejando por fin que las lagrimas invadieran su cara.

Sasuke totalmente satisfecho, le levantó la cabeza y la miró, robándole inmediatamente después un tierno beso.

**-Yo te amo mucho más. Tú serás mi nueva oportunidad, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, lo serás todo, todo para mí, Sakura-.**

Por primera vez no le importó ser vulnerable, se agarró a su cuerpo y dejó que el nombre de su amado escapara en un grito, de…. felicidad y amor.

**-¡Sasuke!-.**

**--**

_**¡Kya! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿este sasusaku lo he escrito yo? XD vamos increíble, cuando lo esta escribiendo me entusiasmé tanto que no podía parar ¡si los he puesto fornicando como conejos en medio del bosque! XD**_

_**Nunca había podido imaginar que me gustara tanto escribir sobre esta pareja, que la verdad nunca me había llamado la atención, es más, como escritora de yaoi tenía impuesto que la odiara XD, sin embargo ¡me he dado cuenta de que me gusta! Jajaja, Chicas, no me matéis, yo seguiré escribiendo yaoi, eso esta claro, pero un poco de hetero no esta mal, y aprovechando que esta semana tengo la inspiración a cien ¿porque no aprovechar con todo lo que me venga en el momento?**_

**_De lo que me acabo de dar cuenta, es que cuando tenga ganas de escribir sobre algo lo tengo que hacer al momento, porque como lo deje ya no lo escribiré, si este sasusaku lo hubiera dejado para otro día, seguramente no lo habría escrito nunca ¡y dio sabe que me lo he pasado estupendamente! _**

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y nada más, gracias por leerme, xao, muak!**_


End file.
